Although mobile devices have the ability to handle telephone calls, they are unique from telephones connected to wireline systems. Mobile devices contain unique identifiers which allow them to connect and be identified in wireless networks. Most telephones in a wireline system do not have these characteristics except for various voice over packet (VOP) telephones that use internet protocol (IP) addresses as unique identifiers. In the wireless environment, these unique identifiers provide service providers with a way to identify and control the mobile devices.
The unique identifiers vary according to the type of wireless technology that may be used and the service provider. The unique identifiers are used to identify a user that may want access to a wireless network. The unique identifier identifies the mobile device to the service provider and wireless network. The service provider can use the unique identifiers in a mobile device to verify information about the user or the device such as the level of service that is to be provided, if the user is allowed to originate telephone calls, the location of the mobile device, etc. The unique identifiers may include such items as a username and password embedded in the mobile device, an IP address, an ESN, or an IMEI. These unique identifiers are the more common ones that are associated with mobile devices, but there are others that can be used. As wireless technologies evolve, the number of unique identifiers will increase and evolve as well.
One of the challenges that users face today is having the ability to migrate information from one computing device to another computing device. Usually, a user has to install a computer software program onto a computing device in order to use the computing device. However, if the user is mobile and needs to use the computer software program on a second computing device, the user has to find a way to re-install the computer software program to operate at the second computing device since the computer software program is already stored on the first computing device.
The first challenge is for the user to operate the computer software program on the second computing device when the computer software program is already stored on the first computing device. The user may have to re-install the computer software program on the second computing device and go through a re-authentication process with the second installation. If the user does not have the authentication information, the user will be prevented from accessing the computer software program although the computer software program may have been installed properly.
Another challenge for the user, even after gaining access to the second computing device and having the computer software program installed, is to have access to the data files that were originally used and stored on the first computing device with the computer software program. One current solution for accessing such data files is to store the data files on a removable media device such as a floppy disk, a CD, a flash memory (such as a USB memory), or a removable disk drive. The user can store the data files on the removable media device and later use the removable media device with the computer software program (if the user has access). Unfortunately, the user has to maintain the most recent version of the data files either on the first computing device or on the removable media device. In addition, the user needs the authenticated version of the computer software program to access the data files. At some point, the first computing device and the removable media device may need to be synchronized to have the same data. Secondly, the user has to take care not to damage the removable media device. Thirdly, the removable media device has to be small enough to not distract the user when it is moved from place to place. If the removable media device is too bulky or cumbersome, the user may not find the removable media device practical and may lose interest in using such device. Fourthly, the user has to use an authenticated version of the computer software program with the data files.
For the reasons discussed above, a solution is needed that allows a user to use an authenticated version of a computer software program even when the user is using different types of computing devices. The solution needs to allow the user to access the user's data files and the computer software program without the need for a removable media device and without the need for prompting for a key or re-authentication information. The solution also needs to allow the user to access the Internet from the different types of computing devices while using the computer software program and data files.